


螺旋

by stream_flowing_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stream_flowing_forever/pseuds/stream_flowing_forever
Summary: 战争结束的七个月后，Harry感到茫然无措。幸运地，他正要被给予一个意想不到、妙趣横生的机会来找回自我





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Helix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114812) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



12月1日——拂晓

当冬日的太阳爬上地平线，Gryffindor塔窗外的天空泛起了柔和的金色、艳丽的粉红和清澈的橘黄，慵懒的晨曦悄然洒进八年级男孩们的宿舍。Harry蜷缩在最明亮的窗台上，沉默地盯着地板，他试图穿上他的袜子，可惜不太成功。

现在已经过了七点，他想起他几分钟前答应跟其他人下楼去吃早餐，但他似乎很难把他的视线从缓慢苏醒的大地上移开。他能远远看见学生们在城堡里的其他地方游荡，看见Hooch夫人大步穿过被霜覆盖的草地走向扫帚棚，看见她呼吸间浮现在严寒空气里的白雾。禁林，大半仍笼罩在黑暗中，阴森森地盘踞在辽阔草地的边缘，光秃秃的枝丫和带刺的针叶林在阳光柔和色彩的映衬下显得粗陋无比。他知道那里面有什么，他不害怕，不再了。

Hogwarts是他的家，一砖一瓦，一草一木。他不敢相信在那一切发生后，他被给予了回校的机会，在被推进一个他不很肯定怎么应付的世界之前，盘算多出来的和平的一年。城堡，在一个流金铄石的夏季里，被几百双不知疲倦、急不可耐的手重建起来，它又一次存在于此，保护他，保护他们所有人，一股感谢在这儿的每分每秒的欲望攥住了他。

每个人都想帮忙，从学生、老师，到傲罗、药剂师和拄着拐杖、带着装有茶水的保温杯、满腹经纶的年老女巫与巫师，还有依附着他们父母的小孩子，在恳求帮忙与东张西望以求一窥活生生的Harry Potter之间左右为难。他们全部蜂拥入毁坏的城堡，受到了Minerva McGonagall的热情招待，她设法完成了整个修复工作，以一种奇妙而严苛的优雅，这几乎把每个人都变成了朋友和同事。

Harry对他自己微笑起来，与他的第二只袜子短暂地斗争了一会，然后再次放弃了。合作伙伴关系在那些长长的炎热的星期里被建立了，浪漫在最不可能的地方燃起星火，失去的朋友与亲人伴随着眼泪、笑声和他们生命中的故事被荣耀冠冕。当Ron把一块石头垒进Gryffindor塔的新墙垣，把它变成亮橙色并题献给Fred时，一个想法如燎原之火传遍了志愿者们，很快，Hogworts在它曾看着成长的人们的记忆中活了过来，每一道灵魂都被嵌入城墙，永世留存。现在城堡布满了上色的有图案的砖头，每一块都代表着一名被Voldemort掀起的战争夺走性命的人，而Ron，在他隐秘的快乐和不太隐秘的尴尬中，接受了一个服务学校的特殊奖项（a Special Award for Services to the School）。

Harry再次试着穿上袜子，最后他低头望去，发现自己先前一直试着把两只袜子套进同一只脚。他叹了口气，试着不去思考他的注意力何时或是否会回来，然后把那只袜子套到正确的脚上。他的胃咕咕直叫，他惊讶地瞥了一眼肚子。最近他对食物不大感兴趣，但他觉得他应该吃些东西，在Hermione再次告诉他他看起来太瘦了之前。上次她这么说的时候刚好位于Ginny的听力范围之内，后者也许同意她和Harry最好做朋友，但她似乎并未把这当成一个停止对Harry的健康大惊小怪的理由。Harry非常爱她，毋庸置疑，但他不想要更多长篇累牍的说教和倒进他茶里的味道恶心的维他命魔药了，所以他硬撑着自己从窗台上跳下来，寻找他的鞋子。

当他走下大礼堂前最后一级阶梯，熏肉、吐司和咖啡的气息顿时扑面而来。他深深吸了一口气，被抚慰的内心却仍然缺乏热情。他扫了一圈Gryffindor的桌子，寻找他的朋友们，最后发现他们被夹在一群三年级和幼年学生之间，前者正火急火燎在靠着他们果汁壶的魔药课本上信笔涂鸦，后者在看到他时目不转睛、咯咯直笑、用肘部轻推彼此。如今他快要对此习以为常，只在挤进Neville身边时感到了一丝尴尬，他们中不知是谁低声道：“Oh my goodness，他碰到我了！”

Neville咧嘴一笑，给Harry倒了杯茶。“我刚准备去找你。你又沉浸在自己的思绪中了吗？”

“大概是那样。”Harry承认道，“谢谢。我还在袜子上遇到了一点麻烦。”

“那是种委婉的说法吗？”Seamus问，从他和Dean正在翻阅的一部破烂不堪的《Commercial Lettings in Wizarding London（巫师伦敦的商业租赁）》摹本中抬起头来。

Harry皱了皱鼻子。“不，但还是谢了。”他感觉到有什么在动，低头望向他的盘子，发现某人把四片熏肉和小山似的烤蘑菇堆在里面。桌子对面，Ginny快把她的预言家日报盯出两个洞来了。

“我奶奶说你需要富含淀粉的食物，如果你试图增强你的体质。”Neville提议，看了一眼Harry的盘子，又瞟了一眼Ginny。“不是我认为你需要……抱歉。”Nev叹了口气，内疚地闭上嘴巴。

“你奶奶大约去年就这么喂养你了。”Dean注视着Neville相当不错的身材，眼中是明晃晃的嫉妒。

Neville脸红了，而Harry专注于他的早餐，试图忽略他朋友的尴尬，但Dean是对的。Neville现在几乎是他所有朋友里最高的，只比Ron矮了一点，他在最后两年逐渐变成了一个相当令人钦佩的人物。Harry一时头脑发热，伸手拿了一片吐司塞进嘴里嘎吱嘎吱地咀嚼，漫不经心地琢磨着所谓淀粉质食品能否给他五英尺十英寸不到（175cm左右）的身材再加两三英寸。

不过，他真正欣赏Neville的不是他的身材，而是他新找到的自信。战争对他们任何人都不容易，但它迫使Neville找到他内心一直存在的长处和勇气。他勇敢地与毁掉他父母的人战斗，让他的祖母骄傲到爆炸，并带着明显从肩上卸下的重担回到了Hogwarts。当然，他仍会在别人提起他的提起他的外表时脸红，一想到制作一剂魔药就惊恐地僵住，但他一直表现得绝妙非凡。

“你的申请批下来了？”Harry注意到送信的猫头鹰刚刚飞走。

“还没。”Nevile面带忧虑地转向Harry，“你认为他们已经改变主意了吗？也许他们做了关于我的更多调查，确定我一点都不算最适合这个职位的人。”

“不可能。”Ron笃定地说，嘴里满满当当都是吐司。Neville向他投去一个感激的微笑。

“Nev，我非常肯定没有比你更适合去亚马逊研究热带Mimbulas的人了。”Harry说，被这场对话微妙地安慰了，现在交谈和Hermione的麦片粥与盯着一年级们都成了早餐的一部分。“他们不会改变主意的。”

Neville坚定地点了点头。“没错，yeah，他们当然不会。”

“时间还多着呢。”Ginny的声音越过报纸上端传来，“你夏天才去，现在才12月1日。”

“现在12月1日？”Ron语气惊惶，眼睛瞪大了。

“一整天都是。”Ginny心不在焉地给予肯定，又消失在了她的报纸后面。

Harry皱了皱眉。“有什么问题吗？”

“我忘了完成给Flitwick的论文。”他抓起一片吐司塞进嘴里，猛地站了起来。“我得去喂Fang(牙牙）。”他补了一句，快速地咀嚼着。

“我会喂……他……”话音未落，Ron已经跑过礼堂，长袍在他身后飞扬。

“Hagrid还在外面？”Neville问。

“他星期六回来。”Hermione说，似乎最后注意到了他们。她朝Harry露出了一个微笑，旋即用勺子戳了戳她的麦片粥，撅起嘴唇。“我依然不明白他为什么不给我一份工作。这不像是我不太可靠。”

Neville大笑起来。“Hermione，你可能是我们所有人中最可靠的了。我肯定那不是原因。”

“那当然不是。”Harry试图安慰她，“McGonagall是分配大部分工作的人，我肯定她只是认为你已经有成堆的工作了，同时要拿下五十万门N.E.W.T.s……”

“还有一年级的指导计划。”

“以及决斗俱乐部。”

Harry点了点头。“何况——”

“Yes，alright，”Hermione叹了口气，打断了他的话，“我只是讨厌他可能觉得我不想帮忙的想法。”

Harry在桌下用自己的膝盖轻轻碰了一下她的。“Hagrid永远不会这么想。”他说，他真的不会。

自开学以来，在他能找到Hagrid的罕见情况下，后者也只是对所有他收到的帮助和支持表示了感激，而且他对Harry、Ron和Hermione回来完成他们学业的行为不能更骄傲了。反过来，他们对他在战后独角兽繁育紧急计划（the post-war Emergency Unicorn Breeding Programme）上的辛勤工作不能更骄傲了，但这让他离开这么久实在奇怪。Harry暗自记下要在星期六去他的小屋里喝茶，听他说些新的见闻。

“夜骐怎么样了？”Hermione问Neville，毫不掩饰她语气里的急切。

“真的很好，事实上。”Nev露齿而笑，“不过，这都是Luna的功劳，我只是精准地完成了我被告知的事。”

“你知道，Luna对你发号施令的想法真的很有趣。”Ginny咧嘴一笑。

“确切来说，她没有对我发号施令，她只是稍微……”Neville顿了一下，“她在我背后，不是吗？”

Harry慢吞吞地环视周围。果然，Luna正站在Neville背后，头上戴着一个饰有七叶树果的发箍，脸上洋溢着幸福的表情。

“Hello，Gryffindors，”她白皙的手搭在Neville双肩上，“我认为我们应该在上课前检查一下小马驹，你不这么认为吗？”

“我们绝对应该。”Neville的声音稍显沙哑，他慌忙站起来，抓起他的背包，二话不说地跟在Luna身后匆匆离开。

桌子旁，Harry、Hermione和Ginny交换了一个眼神。

“我觉得这很棒。”Ginny突然开口。

“我认为你在异想天开。”Hermione揶揄，“Neville和Luna？真的？”

Ginny只是耸了耸肩，注意力又回到了她的报纸上。Harry抛弃了他的食物，倚在桌沿边，双手捧着一杯茶。比Neville和Luna坠入爱河更奇怪的事情发生了，他十分肯定。比如两个坐在Slytherin桌子一端的两个女生正咯咯大笑，仿佛她们已是多年好友，她们一个戴着绿色条纹领带，另一个则黄黑相间。甚至在他进入Hogwarts的第一年，当Voldemort还没完全成为一个回忆的时候，他也不曾看见Slytherins和其他学院像那样相处。回首过往，他不能说他归咎于他们。他不是唯一一个被灌输那些恶劣的流言和所有黑巫师都从这一学院诞生的想法的孩子，他也不是唯一一个允许那些流言太过长久地影响他认知的人。

修复工程起了作用，当然，但改变一切的是McGonagal的坚持，她向媒体、魔法部和其他人宣称，不管在战争期间发生了什么，任何一个想要完成学业的学生都将被欢迎回到新建的Hogwarts。改变不是一瞬间的，但它已然开始，彰显在学院间的新友谊，联合的犹豫之情，以及，可能是这一切中最有趣的，Draco Malfoy的出席里。

Harry不知道他为何对9月1日看见Draco感到惊讶；他，像其他很多人一样，把整个夏天都耗在Hogwarts里。尽管Harry忙得焦头烂额，挤不出太多时间跟他待在一起，他也知道Draco像所有人一样努力工作，可能比大多数人更努力。他通常独自工作，亲手重建了城堡每一处。他证明了他自己是有能力且尽心尽力的，而他不可避免地在Wizengamot找到的许多愿意代表他作证的证人——包括Harry、Luna和McGonagall她自己——面前听审。不过，当他回校投入修复工程中，把他素净的黑西装改成笔直的牛仔裤和硬邦邦的靴子时，他一直把自己孤立在人群外，愤懑不平，且近乎完全地沉默。

自开学以来，没有太多事物改变，Harry沉思着，喝完了他的茶，然后离开大礼堂走向他第一节课的教室。在保证两年内表现良好，以及父亲开始了在Azkaban的长期徒刑的情况下，Draco似乎成了一道无声的影子，只在有人跟他说话时开口，整日游荡在Hogwarts生活的边缘。

Draco表现里的某些东西让Harry心乱如麻，逼得他想要对Draco大喊大叫，去挑衅他、惹怒他，去做一些始料不及到他除了做出反应别无选择的事，但他知道每个人都被允许以他们自己的方式处理他们的悲痛和失去，所以他忍住了。Weasley一家为这样一个过程做好了充分的准备，他发现。他们没有克制泪水、咬紧牙关，把所有感情隐藏在镇定自若的表面下；他们哭泣，发怒，拥抱，喝茶，直到每一缕黑暗全然消散，然后他们齐心协力，通过含泪纪念逝去的人们、庆祝幸存的生命将彼此紧密相连。他和Hermione毫不费力地被裹挟着加入了这些仪式，然而，Harry怀疑没有他们的话他可能会茫然无措，他仍不确定他属于哪儿。

“这儿。我属于这儿。”他低声告诉他自己，拐进魔咒课教室的走廊。他看见Draco倚在教室门旁边的墙上，脚步顿时放缓，几乎停下了。

你在自言自语吗，Potter？他脑海里下意识出现了这句质问，但Draco仅仅在听到他的脚步声时抬头瞄了一眼，目光便回到了对面的墙上。

Harry咬着嘴唇，窘迫不已。曾经，像这样的情况必然会导致某种形式的一场争斗，现在他却不知道该做什么了。假如是其他任何人，他会试着挑起话头，只为了填补沉默，但他自开学以来已经试着跟Draco交谈过几次，无一不是以尴尬收场。不过，轻易放弃从来不是他的风格。

他深吸了一口冰冷潮湿的空气，拖着脚走过石头铺就的地板。

“所以……嗯……你写完作业了吗？”他问，声音在空荡荡的走廊里似乎太过响亮了。

“是的。”Draco的目光仍然盯在墙上，表情空洞，“为什么，你想抄吗？”

Harry靠在几英尺外的墙上，脸颊烧了起来。“不。”他叹息道。

“Good。”

Harry别开视线。他怀疑即使他脱光了在走廊里翩翩起舞也无法从Draco嘴里撬出多一个字来，类似这样的情形显得太过冷酷了。他觉得Draco Malfoy有没有跟他说话真的无关紧要。还有很多更重要的事，比如他该死的怎么继续他现在的生活，通过N.E.W.Ts，或……

他合上双眼，长长地呼了一口气。问题在于不知怎么它变得重要了。他见过那个人精疲力竭的模样，见过他处于低谷的模样，见过他崩溃哭泣的模样。他不是他父亲，他甚至可能不是一个坏人，但他是什么，Harry不知道。

当他再次睁开眼睛，魔咒课教室的门大开着，他被留在走廊里，孤身一人。


	2. Chapter 2

12月2日——一本微微烧焦的书

Harry卷起袖子，抬手在额头上抹了一把，把汗湿的头发从脸上抚到脑后，在用魔杖指向他那堆石头前停下来喘了口气，他正试着念咒将它们变成火焰。他已经完成了一次变形，结果却混乱不堪、时好时坏，所以他又试了一次，尽可能地努力专注于他自己的练习上。在他周围，他的同学们也在尝试同样的咒语。空气里交织着咒语、咕哝的脏话和热辣呛人的烟。在少数人——包括Hermione——设法在他们的桌上变出几缕火焰时，其他人，比如Harry，对这场练习感到挫败。角落里的某些人不知怎么让他们的石头喷出了乌黑浓重的烟，闻起来奇怪地像菠萝味。

“你究竟在干什么，Finnigan先生？”McGonagall不耐烦地问道。Harry咧嘴一笑。

“她应该庆幸Neville不在这儿。”Ron从他那堆石头里拿起一块变黑的砂岩检查。

“别那么刻薄。”Hermione斥道，但她在挥舞魔杖让她的火焰乖乖变回光滑的灰鹅卵石时微微笑了。

“我没有。”Ron说，“甚至Nev都承认了他在制造事故上的天赋……尤其是在魔药上。记得那次他和Seamus被分到一组共同制作那锅辛辣的东西……你知道，他们把所有辣椒米都倒进去了……？”

Harry放下他的魔杖，大笑起来。“准备搅拌的时候？噢，是的，我记得。”

“我也是。”Hermione阴郁地说，“那些火球毁掉了我崭新的冬季长袍。”

Ron转向Harry以掩饰他哼声的举动让Harry笑得更厉害了。Hermione的表情，纠结在不赞同和不情愿的愉悦之间，只让情况变得更糟了。

“Snape的脸！”Ron倒抽一口气，不再压抑他的笑声。他笑得前仰后合，靠着身后的一排桌子，摇了摇头。“他看上去像是他的内裤缩水了三个码数，bloody hell。”

Harry扑哧一声，被回忆逗乐了。“那可能是真的。”他说，眯起眼再次用魔杖指向他的石头，“只要那两人在坩埚边，一切皆有可能。”

“Harry。”Hermione轻声道，但Ron在她说下去前又开口了。

“可怜的老家伙。”他叹了口气，魔杖在耳后挠了挠，“无论他如今身在何处，我赌他一定——what the hell？”

Harry从他的微型火焰上转开，看见了Draco，他突然出现在他们的桌子之间，钳住了Ron的肩膀。他狠狠瞪着Ron的脸，眼里烧着熊熊火焰，低声怒喝的声音比Harry几个月来听见的都大。“你怎么敢谈到他，Weasley。你他妈怎么敢。”

Harry不假思索地做出了反应，他抬起魔杖抵住Droco，反被后者推得撞上桌子，卡在一个怒不可遏的Slytherin和一束微小却稳定燃烧的火焰间。他痛苦地“嘶”了一声，一把推了回去，等注意到他后背的毛衣着火，为时已晚。匆忙把它从头上拽下来丢开，他转向Draco，困惑和狂怒针一般扎着他全身皮肤。

“他妈的那是为了什么？”他质问着，同时意识到他的喊叫陷进了绝对的沉默中；整个班级都停下了手中的事，竖起耳朵。

“那是为了什么？”Draco重复了他的话。“你怎么不问Weasley那是为了什么？有人需要教你们两个一些规矩——你们不知道你们不该诋毁逝者吗？”

Harry凝视着他，心脏狂跳。他几乎认不出这个人了，如此恼怒至极、情绪激动；如今Draco几个月来似乎已经不在乎任何人说的任何事了。他冷酷，麻木，仿佛他一直戴着面具，而突然间，他出现于此，眼里燃烧着滔天怒火，站在Harry跟前，双手捏成了拳头，像是他想要狠狠揍他的脸。

“Oh，god。”Hermione低声的惊呼从Harry左边传来，他眼角余光瞥见了一缕火焰，旋即她抽出魔杖浇灭了它，只余烟雾的嘶嘶响声和纸张烧糊的味道飘散在空气中。

“他没有借此表达什么。”Harry尽可能冷静地说，甚至是在他的心脏感觉快要跳出胸腔时，“我们俩都是。Snape——”

“闭嘴！”Draco喝道，朝Harry逼近了一步，“你可以为了你的朋友表现成如你所愿的高尚强大，Potter，但别有一分一秒认为你了解他的任何事。”

“我喜欢怎么说就怎么说，真是谢谢你了。”Harry厉声道，握紧了他的魔杖，手指在难熬的高温里滑动着，“你没有他的记忆。我觉得你会发现我事实上——”

“够了，我想。”McGonagall干脆利落地说。

Harry和Draco转头望向她，教室里的眼睛都跟随着他们的目光。莫名其妙地，先前Harry全然忘了她还在这个房间里，而他似乎不是唯一一个。心脏沉了下去，他等待他的审判降临，知道他理应得到扣掉的每一分和留堂。他突然对自己感到惭愧，不只是因为他愚蠢冲动的表现，还因为他几乎搞砸了所有跟Draco文明交谈的可能。长长地叹了口气，Harry瞥了一眼Draco，发现他谨慎而空洞的表情又适时回到了脸上。

“下课后，你们两个马上来我的办公室。”McGonagall锐利的目光在他们身上扫过，旋即她的注意力便放回到剩下的学生中。“有什么妨碍你们练习吗？”她问，然后整个房间瞬间充斥了窃窃私语和零星的动作。

Draco缓步走回他的座位坐下，翻开他的课本，假装对目录页产生了强烈的兴趣。Harry慢吞吞地转过身朝向Ron和Hermione，发现他俩正盯着他，张口结舌。

“Bloody hell。”Ron喃喃道。

“恐怕你的毛衣报废了。”Hermione伸出手里一团烧焦的、潮湿的毛料，Harry沉默地接受了。“我的变形学课本也是。”她补了一句，向他展示了那堆焦黑卷曲的纸。

“我很抱歉。”他叹了口气，“我会赔你一本新的，我保证。”

“别担心。反正我到目前为止差不多记住它的内容了。”她说，小小的微笑和眼里的忧虑截然不同，“现在你觉得会怎样？”

“她不能开除Harry Potter，不是吗？”Ron的语气也没什么把握。

“没人会被开除。”Hermione给了Ron一个制止的眼神。

“不管怎样，都不会是好事。”Harry随手把他毁掉的毛衣堆在一边，双手扒过他乱糟糟的头发，“让我们去面对它，我现在应该很明白这一点了。”

**~*~**

“你们两个现在都应该很明白这一点。”McGonagall说，语气透露出明显的失望，“在我的课堂上打架——我可能预计到这种行为来自一对二年级的学生，而不是两个成年男人。”

Harry按捺住了叹气的冲动，坐在他的椅子里倾身向前，接过了她的一杯热茶。他没有看Draco，那个自从在教室里爆发后就一言不发的男孩，但他听到了他头发沙沙作响的声音，以及他安静地接过茶时，杯碟在不稳的手中轻碰的脆响。这茶让Harry坐立不安，如果他实话实说，因为这么多年过去，他太了解McGonagall了。一个标准的训斥，甚至一个特别严厉的，通常都不会伴随着伯爵茶和小饼干。

“我很抱歉，教授。”Harry先发制人，同时压下了身体里正在跳脚尖叫“是Draco先动手的，Draco才是那个毫无缘由抓住Ron的人，Draco才是那个把他推得撞上桌子，烧了东西的人……”的一部分。因为虽然严格来说，那是事实，但它一点帮助都没有。也因为，尽管他本能在没有火灾和令人难堪的大场面时产生同样的情绪，不过能看到Draco……仍在那儿，他深感宽慰。

McGonagall发出了不耐烦的轻声，往她的茶里放了一颗方糖。

“虽然如此，Potter，我对你们有更高的期望，你们两个。”

羞愧地扭动着，Harry偏头不再看她，旋即发现她桌子左边墙上的每一幅画像正以责备的眼神盯着他。Harry打了个冷战，专注于他波光粼粼的茶面，清楚自己不敢望向挂着Dumbledore的另一面墙。他只是不太能面对它。

“我不打算坐在这儿对你们说教团结和宽恕，先生们。”McGonagall的语气出乎意料地疲惫，Harry立马望向了她，“远比我更能言善辩的人已经多次表达过那些观点了，而我希望——从以前便一直希望——你们两个，在所有人中，都能学到什么。”

“我——”Harry正欲开口，却被她打断了。

“请不要插嘴，Potter。”McGonagall瘦骨嶙峋的手包着她的杯子，她挺直了肩膀，似乎想要摆脱她的疲倦，“我不需要告诉你，你和你的同学为更年轻的学生树立积极的榜样有多重要。我希望我不需要告诉你，我不会进一步容忍在我课堂上那样的表现。我想要告诉你的是，Potter先生……Malfoy先生。我非常努力地确保Voldemort不会毁掉这个学校多出来的一年教育，而且我不会允许你们两个为了任何理由破坏你们的未来，你明白我的意思吗？”

Harry点了点头，忍着不要立马仰靠在他的椅背上，离她远远的，仿佛她可能随时从鼻孔里喷出火焰。

“Malfoy先生？”她催问道。Harry允许自己瞄了一眼Draco，他点了点头，没有从地板上抬起眼来。

显然对此十分满意，她抿了一口茶，把她桌子的抽屉翻得窸窣作响。Harry茫然地看着她，不太确定怎么应付这种反应。尽管他知道试着理解一个人，比如McGonagall，的脑回路是无用的，他还是控制不住去琢磨她这样是要做什么。缓慢且不情愿地，他转头看向Dumbledore的画像，发现那个老人只是饶有兴味地注视他。他看起来一点也不失望；Harry对他试着不去微笑的事实感到极度奇怪。在他旁边，Snape正眺望窗外，仿佛他对这场谈话的兴趣不能更少了，而那副姿态中的某些东西还是相当令人安慰的。

“没错，我认为这会很适合你们。”McGonagall骤然道，Harry从他的座位上跳了起来。

“呃……那是什么，教授？”他问，试图掩饰他突如其来的紧张。

McGonagall放下她的茶，双手紧捏着一份打开的文件夹的顶端。她来回扫视着Harry和Draco，脸上是审慎估量的表情，她似乎在品评他们。

“我肯定你们俩都清楚，近年来，我们独角兽的数量由于不断增长的摄魂怪和其他……可恨的行为急剧减少。”她撮起嘴唇，仿佛刚刚咬到了一块特别酸的柠檬，“Hagrid在保护规划上工作杰出，然而这也导致了，他不能完成他平时的所有职责。”

Harry再次颔首，在她继续说话时把脸埋进茶杯，掩饰了他的疑惑。他当然知道Hagrid的情况——每个人都知道。自开学以来，老师们一直在分配各种各样的户外工作，每次Harry拜访他的时候，他的小屋到处都是书籍、照片和文件。他不知道这跟一次愚蠢的高声争吵和烧毁的毛衣有什么关系。

“我已经思考了很长时间，该把这项非同寻常的任务交给谁。”McGonagall说，“你今天的表现为我做了决定。”

Harry艰难地吞咽着。一丝难耐的焦虑窜过他的脊椎，他又瞟了一眼Draco，后者现在抬起了他的头，直勾勾盯着McGonagall。可能是狼人，Harry想，他听说森林里仍住着几个，也许那挺好的——毕竟，Remus……Harry猛地掐断了这个思绪，难过不已。可能McGonagall需要人联络半人马，Harry能想到很多他愿意做的事，至少他知道两三个不会无意间弄死他的生物。上帝，他希望不是炸尾螺……

“那是什么？”Harry在他能想到任何更糟糕的生物前开口问道。

“霜蜗牛（Frost snails），Potter先生。”McGonagall说，把一张羊皮纸递给他，然后给了Draco一份相同的。

“蜗牛？”Harry重复着，不敢置信，“它们是……巨大、有毒、会咬人的蜗牛或诸如此类的什么？”

McGonagall挑高了一边眉毛。“不，它们相当无害。你失望了？”

Harry张了张嘴，又合上。事实上，他不知道。他被搞糊涂了，而对羊皮纸的快速浏览没怎么解决这个问题。

“欧洲霜蜗牛的繁殖时机在每年最后一个月的首次满月开始，持续十五到二十天。交配必须在皎洁的月光与负一度至零度的环境中进行；只要温度高出一点，繁殖就不会成功，低过一点，就会有百分之九十死亡的可能性。”Harry读道，眉毛几乎要扬到发际线了，“您确定这些东西想活吗？”

McGonagall平静地啜饮她的茶。“与正常逻辑相反的是，我被告知它们确实想活。更重要的是，这些蜗牛极度稀有，因为Hagrid没有照管去年的繁殖季，它们的数量已经急剧减少了。”

“不错。”Harry虚弱地说，放下了他的杯子，允许自己砰一声倒回他的椅子里。在他旁边，Draco依旧默不作声，所以他觉得他得自己提问了。“所以……确切来说，您需要我……我们做的是什么？”

“这不是很明显吗，Potter先生？”McGonagall说，“你和Malfoy先生会拯救我们的霜蜗牛。”

“我们会拯救它们？”Harry问，这听起来像一个相当大的责任，由两个在教室中间打架的人承担，他没法把这个念头抛开。

“根据Hagrid的说法，今年的繁殖季对Hogwarts霜蜗牛的存活至关重要。”McGonagall口吻轻松。

“所以……你不觉得如果你把这份工作给某个知道他们要做什么的人会更好吗？”Harry问。

“你在质疑我的判断？”McGonagall质问道，Harry皱了皱鼻子。

“嗯……也许有点儿？”他承认，一丝好奇在她眼里闪过。

“Hagrid感觉你能胜任这项任务，而我同意他。”她说，“至于你，Malfoy先生，我碰巧知道Malfoy庄园的领地里栖息着一个相当庞大的霜蜗牛群落，不是吗？”

“也许不再了。”Draco轻声道，自他们进入办公室以来第一次开口说话，“不管怎样，我不了解它们的任何事。”

“Well，接着我要提出一些研究。”McGonagall没有气馁，“明天就是满月，之后你们晚上都会忙到不可开交，所以我建议你们马上开始。”

“每天晚上？”Harry问，当McGonagall点头时，这个任务才真正影响到了他。跟Draco在室外的领地上，两股战战地努力工作，可能还会陷入完全的沉默，在他们试着说服那群适应性弱的蜗牛交配时？McGonagall一定是个虐待狂。

Harry压下一声呻吟。“教授……不是我觉得自己不该得到任何你想给我的惩罚，但……现在我们作业负担很重，我不确定每天有足够的时间做别的事。”

“别把这当成一个惩罚，Potter，把它当成一次学习经历。”McGonagall说，“我一定会建议你的其他老师在剩下的这个学期灵活处理他们的作业上交日期，我建议你带上你的书——从我听到的消息来看，无所事事空等的时间非常长。”

Harry只是盯着她。他没什么要补充的，除此之外，他到如今也已相当了解她，知道她不会改变她的主意了。

在楼梯的底部，他和Draco干巴巴地对视了一眼，旋即Draco离开了。Harry转过下一个拐角，发现Ron和Hermione在等他。

“怎么样？”Hermione问，“她生气了？”

“更多像失望。”Harry说，Ron和Hermione不安地皱了皱眉，“每个人都在谈论这个吗？”

“Yeah，但Malfoy才是那个表现得混蛋的人，不是你。”Ron说，“大多数人只是佩服你没有咒他。”

“但Ron对这一整件事太过处变不惊了。”Hermione勾住他的手臂，挽着他走过走廊。

“没必要听上去如此惊讶。”Ron看起来窃喜不已。

“Well，他确实引起了你的注意。”Hermione指出，“以前你……”

“Yeah，well，现在不同了，不是吗？”Ron说。尽管脑子乱作一团，Harry还是忍不住想笑。“他生气了，他疯了。”

“你也可以那么说，你知道。”Hermione轻声道，“我们都可以。”

“Yeah，”Ron同意，“但他让谁烦恼了？”

Hermione叹了口气，挨在他身侧走着。Harry没说什么，因为那个问题没有答案，这并没让他内心感到难过和烦恼。

Harry觉得在接下来的几周里，无论他们是否喜欢，他和Draco都已经让彼此烦恼了。


	3. Chapter 3

12月3日——一轮满月

“Harry，麻烦你去睡觉吧。”Hermione在他又一次把手伸向咖啡壶时恳求道。

“你还没睡。”他咕哝着，咽回了一个呵欠，当她挥了下魔杖将咖啡壶推到他够不着的地方时暴躁地一屁股坐回他炉边的椅子里。他知道他表现得不可理喻，但现在是凌晨三点而他只是不在乎。

Hermione叹了口气，把一本厚重的皮面装订的书籍放在膝盖上。“是的，但我不是某个直到圣诞节才能一夜好眠的人，对吗？”

Harry呻吟了一声，摘下他的眼镜，疲惫地用手指揉了揉酸痛的眼睛。她是对的，当然。他们三个人能一同勉强找到的霜蜗牛信息描绘了一张非常清晰的时间图，包括照管繁殖季，以及——很好地被McGonagall的简报搪塞过去了——看守孵化过程和确保新生蜗牛足够强壮以平安度过余下的冬季的必要性。

在这一领域上的唯一一本真正全面的书，《不列颠群岛的珍稀腹足动物（Rare Gastropods of the British Isles）》，被Draco·见鬼的·Malfoy借出了图书馆的事实没对寻找资料的过程有任何帮助。

“他半小时前拿走了它，似乎急急忙忙的。”当Harry一下课就跑去图书馆时，Pince夫人这么告知他。在她埋进书堆前，她给了他一个近乎歉然的眼神，差不多缓和了一两分钟他受到的打击，但现在，他只有Hermione设法从她自己的私人图书馆里提取的一点微不足道的信息，他开始希望他之前有往Draco脸上揍一拳了。

“我仍然不知道为什么你不能把它们聚拢然后施某种恒温咒在它们身上。”Ron的声音从壁炉旁的地毯上响起，他懒洋洋地躺在那，昏昏沉沉，大概有一个小时了。

“热魔法真的很反复无常。”Hermione打了个呵欠，“不是个好主意。”

“我肯定你已经说过一次了。”Ron皱了皱眉，试着用手肘把自己撑起来。

“也许。”Hermione赞同道，倦怠的目光瞟过空荡荡的公共休息室，“我没有别的主意了，我脑子里能想到的只有蜗牛。”

Harry大笑起来，声音似乎把他们三人都吓了一跳。“你们不会放弃的，直到我放弃，不是吗？”他的视线在他的两个朋友之间来回扫过，夹杂着喜爱和恼怒。

“是的。”Ron猛地倒回了渐弱的炉火前。“我们跟你一块……去冰淇淋车那。”当Harry和Hermione转头看向他时，他睁开了一只眼。“我在说什么？”

Harry咧嘴一笑，耸了耸肩，但Hermione拿着她的书努力地站了起来，用一种严厉但他因为累过头无法争辩的目光看着他们两个。“是时候了，我们都要上床睡觉。你足够清楚之后会怎样了，而且你明天就能叫Malfoy给你看看那本书。”

“就那样吧。”Harry喃喃道，但他顺从地站了起来，对Ron伸出双手，把他从壁炉边的地毯上拽了起来，后者只发了一点点牢骚。

他们在筋疲力尽的沉默中步伐沉重地走上楼梯，Ron的头一挨上枕头就开始打鼾，四肢大张地躺在他的床单和毯子上，牛仔裤、毛衣、羊毛袜都没脱。Harry蜷缩在他的铺盖里，呼吸着他枕巾散发的熟悉的气味，视线飞快地掠过整个寝室，在月光下辨认出了几个模糊的物品：Dean的画笔，插在他床头柜上的一个瓷瓶里；Trevor轻声呼吸时起伏的轮廓，它正睡在Nev和Seamus的床之间窗台上他最喜欢的那块地方；放在Ron柜子里的装进相框的照片，上面所有Weasley都在兴奋地挥手，而Fred和George在中间扮鬼脸，在每个人脑袋后面比着兔耳朵。

这张照片让Harry微笑起来：总是如此，在失去的绳子仍如影随形地捆住他时，它没有上次系得那么紧了，被无论Fred去往何处，他还是在那个地方很好地挑起事端的想法缓和了。有那么一分钟，他的笑容扩大了，当他发现自己正想象着Snape和Fred试图在来世和平共处的画面，然后视野中突然只剩下了Draco的脸和他对Ron无礼之言的真真切切的暴怒模样，他闭上双眼，微笑褪去了。

他们都变了；毋庸置疑。他们长大了，成熟了，战争把这个过程变得匆忙混乱、支离破碎，但他们大多数改变了，幸存了，一同活下去了。Ron的性情如今显然更平和了，但他仍是那个Harry依赖的人，他给Harry带来欢乐，提供看法，提醒他该死的生活很好地继续下去了，哥们。Hermione不再绷紧神经，终于明白她除了完美的考试成绩还能提供更多的东西，她开始——暂时地，但准确无误——培养一种相当不错的幽默感。

Harry依旧等待着‘我是个成年人，我清楚我现在在干什么’的思潮击中他。他觉得那早该发生了，在一劳永逸地打败Voldemort，两次从死咒下幸存，没有什么大的主要变故就与他第一个名副其实的女友分手后，但不，他仍不知道他现在应该做什么，应该感受到什么，应该期待什么。

他想知道Draco是否也有同样的感受。

Ron发出了一声如雷震耳的鼾声，Harry在黑暗中眯眼看了他一会儿，企图搞明白他怎么没有吵醒他自己。最后，他翻了个身，试着安定些，强迫自己把蜗牛、Draco、Snape和所有这一切一股脑抛到九霄云外。他深深地吸了口气，让自己平静下来，又缓慢地把它呼出去，放任自己不知不觉间沉入梦乡。

当他再次睁开眼，房间已经洒满了晨光，一只蟾蜍在他的枕头上。

“早安，Trev。”他喃喃道，又合上了眼睛，那只巨大的蟾蜍把一条冰凉的腿踩在他的脸颊上。

“你们难道不是天生一对吗？”Seamus喷着须后水，松木的气息充满了整个房间。

“我能做得更糟。”Harry严肃地说，他伸了个懒腰，拎起那只蟾蜍，把它放在他的肚子上，强迫他的眼睛再次睁开，“Trevor十分善解人意，它从未偷偷钻进毯子里，而且它觉得我说的一切都趣味无穷。”

“你喜欢黏糊糊的生物是件好事。”Seamus大笑起来，“Ron告诉了我们有关你的蜗牛的事。”

Harry叹了口气，他已经，只是非常短暂地，成功忘了那些天杀的蜗牛。“Yeah，任务从今晚开始，所以别指望能在晚上看到我一会儿。”

“我觉得这挺棒的。”Neville从浴室里走出来，肩上搭着一条毛巾。“你会学到很多……还有Trevor不是黏糊糊的。”他补了一句，从Harry那拿回蟾蜍，给了Seamus一个故作严厉的眼神。

“Yeah，挺棒。”Harry咕哝着，打了个呵欠。

夜复一夜在寒冷中和一个完全沉默的Draco Malfoy消磨时间，他等不及了。

**~*~**

Harry直到午餐时间才看见Draco。当那个苍白孤僻的男孩漫步走进大礼堂时，他正坐在Ron旁边，狼吞虎咽着食物和茶，试图暂缓他的疲倦。Harry嚼了一会他的鸡肉馅饼，食不知味，他发现Draco只拿了很少一份食物，用叉子拨弄着。在他身边，两个约莫是三或四年级的男孩盯着他，窃窃私语，丝毫不掩饰他们的轻蔑。Draco似乎并未注意到。

抛弃了他的午餐，Harry站起身走过礼堂，他没给自己机会去检查究竟是什么让他感到如此不舒服；他只是停在桌子旁Draco坐着的一端，尽可能礼貌地开口了：

“请问我可以在你看完那本有关蜗牛的书后借阅它吗？”

惊讶的灰眸立刻望向了他，两个窃窃私语的男孩转而盯着Harry了。

一言不发地，Draco放下他的叉子，把书包拉到膝盖上，他掏出一本小小的、破旧的书，递给Harry。

“谢谢。”Harry说着，突然清楚地意识到大礼堂里的噪音值显著地降低了，尽管他的视线仍未从Draco身上离开，他也能强烈地感觉到相当多的学生都停下了手中的事看着他。

Harry心下发慌，书在手里颠来倒去，一会儿后，他偷偷瞄了一眼教员的桌子。McGonagall坐在Flitwick和新的魔药教授Sharma之间，给了他一个近乎鼓励的眼神。

他清了清嗓子。“所以，嗯……我们应该什么时候见？”

那两个Slytherin男孩哼了一声，用手肘轻推彼此。有什么在Draco眼里划过，只有一秒，但对Harry来说足够长到想扇自己一巴掌并咒那两个白痴了。

“我显然要赶着读些东西。”他坚持说了下去，指了指那本书，“但我想我们应该早点开始……我不知道我们会花多长时间找到它们，我认为我们应该制定一个相应的计划，以防……你们两个能消停一下吗？”他厉声道，两个男孩顿时不说话了，而这只让Harry更生气了。

“随时（Whenever），Potter。”Draco听起来毫不关心。

“就那个时候吧。”Harry讨厌Draco怎么能只用两个词就让他感觉矮人一截、蠢得要死。挺直了脊背，他转身离开，“七点，在Dumbledore的雕像前。”

恰在惯例的午餐闲话再次开始前，他觉得自己听到了Draco的叹息。

**~*~**

Harry当天剩下的大部分时间都埋头于《不列颠群岛的珍稀腹足动物》中，只有下午三点左右的一节魔咒课打断了他。在其他空闲的每一分钟，他蜷缩在公共休息室炉火前的一把高背椅里，一手捧书，一手端咖啡杯，试着尽可能吸收每一点信息。他几乎肯定Draco会以为他粗心大意、准备不周，而他绝对不打算让他获得猜对的满足感。不是说这跟Draco有关，它只跟稍微表现得像个成年人以及做些什么帮助Harid有关，他平凡无奇，但对Harry总是那么好，并且十分可能对这些蜗牛有着与龙Norbert和地狱三头犬Fluffy同等的喜爱。

苦笑着，Harry喝干了杯中的咖啡，目光落回章节的开头。窗外的天空几乎浸没在夜色中，洋葱和香草淡淡的气味飘进了公共休息室。距离晚餐时间不会太久，在那之后，差不多就要直接开始蜗牛任务。他叹了口气，强迫自己不要分神。

欧洲霜蜗牛，又名冰螺旋（Helix Glacia），是一种曾经常见但现在濒临绝种的陆生蜗牛。这些蜗牛原产于北欧，更集中于斯堪的纳维亚（Scandinavian）和波罗的海（Baltic）的国家，通常能在淡水源头附近发现，因为它们的日常食物主要包括……

Harry抬头望向椅子对面传来咯咯笑声的地方，那儿似乎突然被两个大眼睛的一年级女生占据了。公共休息室挤满了人，这意味着晚餐时间临近了。

“你去问他。”她们中的一个低声道。

“不，你去。”另一个强调。

Harry眨眨眼，叹了口气，他正要回到他的阅读中，第一个女孩便脱口而出：

“你有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”他语气平静，无视了她们愉快的笑声，再次盯向书页。

心绪不宁地，他跳到标记着“繁殖”的部分，试图集中他的注意力。

霜蜗牛（Tripudium）的繁殖季每年只有一次，整个过程极具仪式感。在12月的第一个满月开始，受孕期，即“Tripudium夜晚”，能每晚持续八个小时。Harry读着，尽管现在距离他第一次看这些文字已经很久了，他还是忍不住呻吟一声。

就晚上待在城堡外面而言，八个小时是一段不短的时间，而他不得不全盘接受即使再多衣服或温暖咒都不能避免他的屁股被冻掉的事实。

在此期间，由于体内繁殖必需的魔法能量的衰减，霜蜗牛——亦是一种耐寒的生物——会变得对温度变化异常敏感，一定要让自己保持在0-1摄氏度或30.2-32华氏度之间的恒温。更高的温度通常会导致繁殖失败（见‘无法孵化的卵’-45页），更冷的条件对处于这个脆弱状态的蜗牛经常是致命的。这个状态，即“Tripudium脆弱期”，也会造成霜蜗牛非常容易被太大的噪音与强烈的气味惊扰。

欲知照管繁殖期的窍门，请看我们最新出版的《保持恒温——非两性蜗牛繁殖指南（Keeping the Constant – a guide to non-hermaphroditic snail breeding）》。Harry对这段印刷文字做了个鬼脸。

“我也许会这么做的……如果我们在图书馆借到它。”他喃喃自语。他已经查过了，两次，在第二次造访后，Pince夫人不再摆出同情的神色，而他几乎不能责怪她。

此刻，他能做的只有祈祷他知道的够多了。如果Hermione在恒温咒不靠谱上的看法是对的——她对一切的看法近乎无误——他和Draco就不得不直接做最基本的活儿来安全地控制蜗牛的环境，这意味着温暖咒、冷却咒的施展要极其耐心，而他们俩都没有那么多耐性。他们能否和谐相处完全是另一回事，Harry试着不要太过在意它。

幸运的是，恰在这时，Ron和Hermione出现了，看到他们让Harry瞬间感觉好些了。Hermione把他从椅子里拽起来，Ron抽走他手里的书，收在了视野之外的地方。伴随一年级女孩们快要在他后脑盯出个洞的爱慕眼神，他们推搡着他爬出画像后的墙洞，走到了大礼堂。大量的土豆泥和香肠被他们堆在他的盘子里，Ron还用一种葡萄酒专家建议品尝一瓶好的梅洛红（葡萄酒名）的高贵姿态把肉汁淋在了所有食物上。

Harry微笑起来，拿起他的刀叉。“你们表现得像这是我最后的晚餐……你们真的不需要为我小题大做。”

“我们没有小题大做。”Hermione舀了一勺豌豆放进她的盘子里，“我们只是……well，我认为如果是我要在外边坐一晚上，你也会确保我吃了一顿相当不错的饭菜，这很明智。”

“Yeah。”Ron口吻热忱，把一杯热苹果汁推到Harry面前，“你知道，我没忘了你是因为我才陷入这个麻烦的。”

Harry皱起眉头。“几乎不算。”

“假如我没有开Snape的玩笑……”

“如你所言……这不关你的事，真的，而且我当时不必吼回去，不是吗？”

Ron皱了皱鼻子。“我仍然……”他凝视着Harry，直到他屈服并开始吃饭。

“我能拿回我的书吗？”当两根香肠和大部分土豆泥从他的盘中清空后，他问道。

Ron和Hermione交换了一个眼神。

“在你吃干净你的晚餐的时候。”

**~*~**

当他七点前走进门厅时，Draco已经等在了Dumbledore的石膏像旁，黑色的长外套扣到下巴，表情阴郁。恼怒、好奇、坚决霎那涌上心头，Harry踌躇了一会儿，把《不列颠群岛的珍稀腹足动物》塞进他的口袋，拿出Molly在天气开始转冷时给他寄来的红手套。Ron有一双相似的，不过是可怕的栗色，Ginny是绿色的，Hermione是蓝色的。想起Molly让Harry的情绪振作了些，他尽可能热情地靠近了Draco。

“准备好出发了吗？”他问。

不出所料，Draco一言不发，所以Harry做好迎接他冷漠态度的准备，推开了沉重的大门，一阵狂风卷进室内，在门厅里盘旋呼号。颤抖着，Harry伸手进他的外套口袋里摸出他的羊毛帽套到头上，往下拽着它紧紧地盖住了自己的耳朵，无视了Draco突然的皱眉，踏上石阶，魔杖握在手中。

“那么，我想我们应该先到湖边看看。”大门轰然关闭，把他们留在了无边黑暗中，他四下环视，寻找着Draco，“根据这本书，它们喜欢吃灯芯草和……你在吗？”

魔杖发出的荧光照亮了Draco苍白的脸，他离Harry的脸只有几寸远。Harry迅速别开了视线，假装自己并没有松了一口气。当他的目光落回原处时，那双银色的眼睛也在注视着他，但Draco依旧一言不发。有好几秒，Harry盯了回去，刺骨的寒风刮过身边，他打了个冷战，旋即在他温暖的冬衣里搜寻地图。转过身，他噔噔噔走下台阶，踏上地面，发光的魔杖举在身前。

这很好，他想，绝对很好。如果Draco不想跟他说话，那是……完全……可以接受的。他们不需要通过交谈来完成这份工作。Alright，一会儿后气氛可能会变得有点尴尬，但他曾忍受过更糟的情况，Draco也一样，此外，如果他在剩下的这个学期把自己弄得像个白痴就太倒霉了，试着激某个不想说话的人开口，试着与之建立友谊……

他有足够的朋友，当一阵内疚的浪潮席卷了Harry并强迫他的视线越过肩膀偏向后方时，他坚定地告诉自己。Draco仍在那儿，在魔杖投下的一片光芒里默然跟在他身后，脸色阴沉。他很好，他愤怒，他活着，他身陷掣肘，而Harry只是会让他适应这该死的一切。

他们还有蜗牛要找。Harry加快了步伐，结霜的草在他脚下嘎吱作响，呼出的白雾在冬日的空气里瞬间失去了温度。他现在能看到湖了，圆月隐隐倒映在光滑如镜的水面上，芦苇与灯芯草在风中如浪潮般翻涌。他滑下斜坡到了水边，不稳地停在一块粗糙的草丛中。苔藓和水藻的气味很重，他缓缓吸了一口气，试着决定先干什么。当Draco出现在他身边时，他几乎是惊讶了，而当他蹲下身，用魔杖画了个很大的圆圈，嘀咕了什么让这块石地变成了一种波光粼粼的浅蓝色时更为诧异。

皱起眉头，Harry在脑海里过了一边他从《不列颠群岛的珍稀腹足动物》中记下来的信息片段，以及，拼命地回忆他能想起的每一条可能制造这样一种效果的咒语，脑袋却一片空白。怒气冲冲地，他盯着那个微光闪烁的圆圈。

“冷却咒？”最后他猜道。

叹了口气，Draco挥舞着他的魔杖，圆圈颤了一下，旋即开始发出一种轻柔的叮当声。

“那是什么？”Harry问，并不期待一个回答。

Draco再次无视了他，低下身坐到地面上，Harry翻了个白眼，一屁股坐到他旁边，抽出书用冻僵的戴着手套的手指笨拙地翻页。把冰凉的鼻子埋进外套的领子里，他借魔杖的微光阅读，专注于那些文字，反过来无视了Draco。这不太成熟，他知道，也不太容易——Draco身上有什么猛拽着他的注意力，总是如此——但不管怎样，他尝试了，因为这整件事都很荒谬，有一个花哨的、正在唱歌的圆圈固然不错，但如果没有任何蜗牛在里面，他们可能也会蜷缩在公共休息室的壁炉旁。想到这，Harry压下了一声呻吟，风呜呜地吹过森林，企图刮掉他的眼镜。

霜蜗牛在它们更大的群体中分散生活，经常只在它们短暂的交配期内聚到一起。他读着，唇瓣蠕动，试着把舌尖上的每一个字刻进大脑里。自他午餐时间从Draco借来这本书，他已经读了这一整章好几次了，但他心不在焉到大部分内容根本没进过他的脑袋。

交配仪式有群落中的蜗后发起，她会制造一种特有的如铃歌声，借此吸引这块区域所有的成年霜蜗牛聚到她所在的区域，在那儿，选择和繁殖将会发生……Harry停了下来。

一种特有的如铃歌声。缓慢地，他转头盯着那个波光粼粼的蓝色圆圈，然后是Draco。

“你怎么做到那个的？”他质问道，手里的书掉到了地上。

Draco抬起眼皮。“什么？”

Harry叹了口气。“别这么令人头疼，alright？你怎么弄出那种声音的？那是属于他们的，不是吗……他们的交配信号？”

Draco耸了耸肩，别开了视线，手臂环上他的膝盖。“这只是个魔咒。”

“是的，但……”Harry挫败地吁了口气，“你怎么能做到那个？你怎么知道的？”

Draco再次耸了耸肩。“我记得它。”

“从你的花园里？”Harry困惑地问。

“是的。”

“但你怎么能像那样复制它？”Harry逼问道，盯着那片波光粼粼的蓝色光晕，注意到它和着叮当的鸣响微微闪动。

“我不知道。”Draco不耐烦地说，“你是怎么做你能做的所有荒唐事的呢？”

仿佛被蛰了一下，Harry陷入了沉默，然后他皱了皱眉，转向Draco。“你告诉McGonagall你不知道有关那些蜗牛的任何事。”

“有问题？”Draco恼火地说，把下巴搁在他的膝盖上。

Harry深呼吸了一下，感觉冷空气袭击了他的肺部，希望能缓和他疲惫的神经。

“不，但：你知道别的什么吗？因为如果你一直瞒着我，我不认为……”

“瞒着你？”Draco的目光现在射向他了，淡色的眼睛闪烁着，“天哪，Potter，你真的还觉得一切都是围着你转的？”

“我从未那么想过。”Harry咕哝着，但他朝湖水望去，因为他突然不太能直视Draco的眼睛了，“我稍微觉得也许我们能学会和谐相处，但那显然是个愚蠢的想法。”

Draco嗤之以鼻。“那就是你想的，不是吗？你和McGonagall都认为如果你和我有几个晚上被绑在一块，然后你就能拯救我了？放弃吧，Potter。”

Harry把自己蜷缩得更紧了，合上眼睛。“我有名字，你知道的，而那不是Potter。”

“不错。”Draco喃喃道。

“McGonagall和我没在策划任何事，信不信由你。”Harry说，“我也没试着拯救你，Draco。你不需要被拯救，你已经拯救你自己了。”

Draco什么都没说，很长一段时间里，他们之间除了沉默，便只剩下风吹过森林的呼啸和地上蓝色圆圈缭绕的低鸣。Harry尴尬地抽出他的魔杖，粗略地施了个感温魔咒在那个叮当响的圆圈上，注视着空气变得朦胧然后逐渐清晰，幽灵似的铺开在离地面几寸高的地方。那个发光的小指针只在三度的标记下徘徊，Harry用了个冷却咒，屏住呼吸看着指针慢慢地落入正常范围。

收起魔杖，他再次合上眼睛，因为他不想看见Draco，当然也不关心他对他施展的魔咒有何看法。它不需要太花哨，它只需要好到让这些挑剔的家伙活过它们的繁殖季，而他认为——他希望——他能做到这点。一两分钟后，他睁开眼，盯着月亮。Draco捡起地上的书，翻页的速度快到根本不可能看清什么，他只是在假装阅读。两只乌鸦掠过水面，振翅飞翔，鸣声相互应和。Harry打了个冷战，他想知道Ron和Hermione是不是已经做好热巧克力了。

“它们来了。”Draco低声道。

Harry抬眼望去，映入眼帘的景象顿时攥住了他的呼吸。乍一瞥，湖边的土地似乎在自动发光，但当他看得更近时，他意识到那不过是柔和的月光反射在了一整片蜗牛的壳上，体型最大的与一颗大苹果相当，最小的也足够平衡一个Knut[1]。每只蜗牛都在缓慢而平稳地移动着，但这条队伍靠得太过紧密，以至于看起来像一道长长的、闪闪发光的波浪。

Harry目不转睛，当那些蜗牛慢吞吞地爬近他们的位置，在身后留下一片似乎照亮了湖边的繁复纵横的霜痕时，一丝颤抖的微笑浮现在他唇边。在他旁边，Draco默不作声，但Harry不必看他也知道他只是着迷于眼前这幅超凡脱尘的画面。

当第一只蜗牛到达微光闪烁的蓝色圆圈时，Harry谨慎地向前挪动去检查它。他在《不列颠群岛的珍稀富足动物》中见过图片，但没有一个魔法画家能表达这些生物缥缈又古怪的美。圆溜溜的壳完全透明，点缀着零星的反光微粒，银灰色的身体很光滑，当Harry蹑手蹑脚地靠近时，长长的眼柄在冷空气里好奇地晃了一下。

“Hello。”他轻轻打了个招呼，脱下一只手套，把手按在闪闪发光的霜痕上。“真的很冷。”他大笑起来，摩擦着指间又滑又冰的物质。

“你在期待什么？”Draco心不在焉地说。领头的蜗牛爬进了圆圈，后面跟着两只以上，以一种不慌不忙的步态前行。

Harry闭口不言，他不在乎，不是当下，在他能坐回地上注视蜗牛们庄严的队伍绕过湖边，然后缓缓地，缓缓地，聚集到他们脚下。很快他们便清楚他们的圆圈不可能围住所有的蜗牛，Draco无声地扔出一个魔咒扩大它，简单地把那块叮当作响的蓝色区域以及Harry作用其上的感温咒延伸到三倍以上。Draco习得的魔咒数量似乎也增加了——至少，Harry觉得增加了，直到他看到一只巨大的蜗牛爬向圆圈，它有一个茶碟那么大的壳，似乎在发出它自己的叮当微鸣。

“那就是蜗后。”Harry瞥了一眼Draco，注意到他看上去有点惊讶。

那只大大的雌蜗牛滑进了圆圈，低下头，眼柄扫过地面，旋即发出一声响亮的尖啸，压过了Draco的魔咒。当魔咒继续鸣响时，她团成一个球，显然是在愤愤不平，然后重复了这个过程，在月光倾泻在她大大的壳上时左摇右晃。圆圈里，其他聚集过来的蜗牛饶有兴致地颤动着它们的眼柄。

“不错。”Draco困惑地嘀咕着，挥一下魔杖取消了魔咒。

蜗后抬起头，等待了一分钟，旋即似乎要在圆圈边缘安顿下来，发出了一声更柔和悦耳的鸣叫，她看起来，Harry觉得，相当满意。她应该如此，他想，她赢了。

Draco在他们颤抖着等待剩下的队伍到达期间没再多说一个字，但他焦躁不安，频繁地改变位置，不时溢出一两声恼火的叹息。Harry想问他有什么不对，但当他斜眼偷瞄了一下他的脸时，又选择重新考虑了。

不是今晚，他决定，而那很好；还有很多事要做。哼了一声，他检查了落后的蜗牛，然后着手施展了一套强力的驱逐咒阻止任何好奇的学生溜达到这块区域打扰Tripudium。Draco仍旧一言不发，但Harry能感觉到他的目光落在了他的后颈上，没过多久，他不得不转身望向他。

“怎么？”

Draco移开了视线，转向蜗牛，此时蜗后终于安静下来，“啵”一声缩回了她的壳里。

“你说你以前没做过这个。”

“Yeah。”Harry耸了耸肩。

“你总是知道要做什么，不是吗？”Draco叹了口气，他的声音听起来疲惫不堪，以至于Harry不知道如何回应。

他站在湖边，摆弄着他的手套。Draco灵活地站了起来，开始在附近的树根下翻找。他双手捧着苔藓和泥巴，大步走回到圆圈旁，把它摞成几个小土堆，制造出冰凉潮湿的隐蔽处，就像书上描述的一样。Harry万分惊讶地看着Draco把他的手弄脏，有那么几分种，他只是站在那儿，听着潺潺的流水声，看着Draco工作。他已经重复了两次以上收集苔藓的过程，搭建了一个整齐有序的隐蔽村落，浅色的头发垂落在他的脸颊旁，而他之前不得不暂且抛弃他的围巾。

Harry只是想知道他是否应该帮忙而不是旁观，这时他注意到他上一个冷却咒开始消退了，感温咒上的指针正缓慢爬升。他又施了一边，看着指针轻易地落入正常范围，漫无目的地琢磨着在十二月结束前他得施展多少个类似的魔咒。根据Neville所言，某种异常严酷的天气快要来了——他已经在为他的一些更脆弱的草药学项目感到惊慌了——而说起Neville……

“它们只在每晚真正的交配期才对温度敏感，是吗？”

Draco抬眼望来，用前臂把他眼前的头发抹开。“Tripudium夜晚，是的。”

“Well，我想我们白天可以只用一株植物遮挡它们来掩蔽。”Harry不确定地说，“Neville教了我这个真的很简单的方法，对一株植物施咒……”

“那就是我需要的，来自Longbottom的建议。”Draco说，然后合上眼睛，叹了口气，“Fine，okay，我肯定它……不过，你得等到它们睡过今晚。”

他又开始没完没了地搭建苔藓做的隐蔽处，Harry忍住一丝笑意，注视着圆圈里的蜗牛们缓慢的、近乎昏昏欲睡的动作。现在他凑得更近去看，意识到几只蜗牛已经追随着蜗后“啵”一声缩进了它们的壳里。

“我觉得它们要睡着了。”他踏过布满石头的地面，脚下嘎吱作响，在霜痕交错、闪闪发光的圆圈边缘蹲下。话音未落，三只以上的蜗牛接连缩进了它们的壳里。“那是……正常的吗？书上没讲这个，我肯定……”他喃喃道，拿回《不列颠群岛的珍稀腹足动物》，焦虑地翻阅着。

“啵”，另一只蜗牛，恰好在他脚边，缩回了壳里，然后是第二只，第三只。Harry低头盯着它们，试着不要表现得手足无措。

“我从来不知道你这么多虑，Potter。”Draco听起来近乎愉悦。

“我没有。”Harry恼火地说。

“你就糊弄吧。”Draco挑衅道，扬起了一边眉毛，“然而，如果你能停下你的惶恐，我会建议你思考蜗牛的表现以及它们今晚怎么背离了它们通常的模式。”

Harry盯着他，因为他找不到这话里的毛病。

“Draco，你是在试着表达它们累了……因为它们长途跋涉来到这儿？”

“我没在试着表达任何东西。”Draco厉声道，从地上捡起他的围巾绕到脖子上，“我说的都是我想说的，但，是的，如果你坚持，它们确实累了。”

Harry翻了个白眼，但当视线回到蜗牛身上时，胸口却涌上一股欣慰的暖流，他开心地注视着最后几个缩进它们的壳里。当整群蜗牛似乎都开始休息时，他抽出魔杖，轻念Neville教他的咒语，从冰原上扯来一株粗壮繁茂的植物，指引它蜷曲起来，庇护了睡着的蜗牛。

Draco打量着那株植物，神情难以捉摸，但他瞥了一眼Harry，点点头，一步一脚印地爬上斜坡，长长的衣摆在他身后飞扬。

“再见。”Harry咕哝着，戴着手套的手揉了揉他冻僵的脸。

他的视线穿过那株施过魔咒的植物的结实枝干，落在许多微光闪烁的壳上，那些沉睡的银色的生物只能在月光下被看见。

“祝好运，小家伙们。”他低声道，然后匆忙爬上了斜坡，尽可能快地迈着他僵硬的双腿跑过草坪。Gryffindor塔的灯还未熄，而他期待的热巧克力出乎意料地近在眼前了。

 

释义：

[1]Knut：英格兰丹麦籍国王，据说他临海而立，向民众显示他没有能力命令冲向陆地的海水回头，表示螳臂当车之意。用在这句话中应该就是单纯地比喻蜗牛最小的体型，意会


End file.
